This invention relates generally to the field of TV accessories, and more particularly to a TV Mute Finger Ring.
Remote control devices for activating and controlling a standard TV are well known. Such devices tend to use IR type LED emitters that send a signal to an IR receiver located on the front panel of a standard TV. Standard commands include On-off, volume, channel selection and Mute. The Mute switch turns off all sound from the TV. Many TV user's tend to turn off the sound coming from the TV when an advertising commercial appears. They do this because many times the sound emitted during a commercial is louder than the normal TV program sound. User's may also want to turn off the sound temporarily to communicate with a nearby person, or to answer a telephone or any other instance when the TV sound may be temporarily undesirable. In this case, the user must find the remote device locate the mute button and then press the button. This operation must be repeated when turning the sound back on. Unfortunately, the process of finding the remote device, turning on an available light source to locate the rather small mute button and finally pressing the mute button can take almost as long as the time of a standard TV commercial thereby making the process irrelevant. TV remote devices that are built into wrist watches have been developed in the recent past. Although these devices do help a user have convenient use of a mute feature, they tend to be rather costly and the mute button is very small, making it almost impossible to use the device without looking carefully at it. Additionally, the user must turn and lift his or her arm and wrist in the direction of the TV set for the wrist mounted device to work. In general, the wrist mounted TV remote devices available today are rather awkward and difficult to use.